clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RDA Trooper
RDA Troopers form an elite armed force created by the RDA for the Snoss Army. History The RDA Trooper's history started from the formation of the RDA. The young Scientist/Bounty Hunter Django Ghent worked for a field of research on cloning. Django was able to two clones of himself rapidly with only using the DNA on his feather. Several years after his death, the RDA thought of the idea of using the clones for an army, and cloning on Terninia began. Troop Sectors Army The army of the RDA is the core of the RDA Trooper Unit. They have the cutting edge technology and are better then even the Mountain Spartans. The Army are all clones of Django Ghent, Java Ghent's Father, who was cloned on Terninia. Air Force The RDA Air Force has a different uniform to the army. They wear white helmets and lighter armor. Even though they look like they are from a different faction, this is so they can be told apart from the army. Another avantage of this is that enemies sometimes mistake them for non-RDA troops. Like the army, they are clones of Django Ghent. Specialist Variants See RDA Trooper/Variants Weaponry They are equiped with handheld Deletion Laser, although they are specially designed by the RDA weapons division: * DC-15A Blaster Rifle - the standard issue rifle, it is long range but is more expensive compared to thhe DC-15S. * DC15S Blaster Carbine - some RDA Troopers prefer to use this instead of the DC-15A due to it's simplicity, light weaight and better close range usage. It is also cheaper but loses some of the DC-15A accuracy. It is also a popular sidearm to RDA Troopers to those who use the DC-15A or otherwise other specialised troopers. * DC-15x sniper DC-15x - the sniper rifle variant of the DC-15A. It is equiped with a scope and is used for sniping the enemy at a long range. It is used by RDA Sharpshooters. * DC 15s side arm blaster DC 15s side arm blaster - a pistol variant of the DC-15 line. Primarily used by the RDA Commando branch but the DC15S is the prefered sidearm of ordinary RDA Troopers and other specialist troopers. * PLX-1 portable missile launcher - the missile launcher for the RDA Troopers. It is the standard and is both anti-vehicle and anti-air. It is used by RDA Heavy Troopers and ARC Troopers. * RDA Shotgun - A shotgun. Although it looks a DC-15 Blaster Rifle it isn't labelled as one but is named as one of a kind. No one knows why. It is issued to RDA Engineers but ordinary or other types of RDA Troopers sometimes uses it. * Z-6 rotary blaster cannon - a hand-held chaingun often used by the ARC Troopers although regular troopers have been known to use this. Another variant is the one mounted over the shoulder, which is popular with officers and marines for some reason. Normal RDA Troopers may use this as a support weapon for squads of RDA Troopers. * Deletion Magnetic Pulse Launcher - also known as the DMP Launcher, it is used almost exclusively by jet troopers. It shoots a ball of deletion energy which deletes it's target on impact. It can also lock onto to it's target. * DC-17 hand blaster - an heavy blaster pistol used by high ranking officers. Sometimes used by specialist RDA troopers (eg snipers) but the DC-15S is prefered. It is NOT to be confused with the DC-17m, which is more related to the DC-15 line but it's named DC-17 due to more noticed characteristics. * DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System DC 17m - by far the most expensive version of the DC-15A due to the fact it has three modes; rifle, sniper and anti-armour. Only issued to RDA Trooper Commandos. Some newer variants have two new attachments; the Pulse Energy Projectile, a non-lethal attachment for riot control. It shot an electric bolt injuring a target with an electric shock. The Rapid-Entry Grenade is the latest attachment, which shoots a grenade at a door so it could be breached at a safe distance. Some have criticised the grenade as an insult to commando training but neverthless it has been proved useful. * Keysaber? - rumour has it that some have been spotted using keysabers. As you can see in the picture above, a trooper is clearly seen using one. However, it isn't standardlised equipment and only the weapons above are official RDA Trooper weapons. So far, there are only three comfirmed users; S1, S2 and the unnamed one in the picture. Aircraft and Machinery *The LATTU- As shown in the picture above, the LATTU is the main troop transportation unit. It is very useful since it is silent, can also carry cargo, and can act as a mobile command post if needed. See Also *Snoss Army *Terninia *Snowzerland